i dont know any other way
by LovelyLittleMudblood
Summary: the spells arent working... lets try the muggle way
1. Chapter 1

"cant you go do that somewhere else" Draco asked as he watched Hermione parade around in her muggle bathing robe. Running her fingers threw her damp hair and putting lotion on her legs.

" looking a little scruffy there Malfoy, aren't you pure bloods supposed to be all clean shaven and presentable?" she asked mockingly from the other side of the heads common room.

"shove off it Granger" he growled in return, not looking up from his book.

"well arent you grumpy, whats the matter lose another practice to Gryffindor?"

"I can't shave ok…..the spells just don't work right…and I don't know any other way… " he snapped at her before he knew what was coming out of his mouth… why the hell had he just confessed that to her.

"Come on," she say as she reach down and entwine her fingers with his. she lead him to the bathroom. "sit" she commands and gently pushes him into the chair. So leaves threw the far door, the one that leads to her room and grabs razor and shaving cream kit she had gotten for Harry off the shelf.

"what are you doing?" he asks her a bit nervous of what's happening.

"im going to teach you have to shave, Malfoy"

she move her hands under the hem of his shirt and lift it over his head. "Just in case," she whisper as she drop the shirt onto the floor next to his feet. she let her fingers dance against his chest and down to his stomach, following the erotic trail of light hair until she reaches the waistband of his pants. She reaches behind him and grabs a towel off the table and lays it across his shoulder.

"don't move".she takes a quick breath in to try to control her breathing before she takes a razor to his face. "This could be dangerous," she says with a sly grin as she take the lid off the shaving cream can. Draco takes the can from her and grabs her left hand. "I like danger," he whispers as he sprays a large amount of white foam into her hand. I bite my bottom lip and looks at down at him.

She rubs her hand across his cheeks and against his neck. His beard crackles under her fingers as she lathers his face. Draco grabs a towel and wipes the cream off her hand for her, and he places the black razor in her right hand.

"don't cut me, Granger" he says looking up at her

"well don't move, Malfoy" she whispers. "it might be easier like this…" she says as she steps closer to him, and before he has time to react she straddles his lap her legs on either side of his. She tangles her fingers in his hair and tilts his head back as his hands instinctively warp around her holding her solidly in place on his lap. He likes her there. It doesn't make any sense but he does and she can feel it, he knows.

she lick her lips and run the blade from his ear down to his chin. He takes the razor from her hand and tucks his hands back under her before standing, her legs automatically warping around his waist as he carries her to the sink and sets her gently on the counter, He leans forward and turns on the hot water, letting his chest press against hers. His warm wet lips kiss her neck as he wraps his arms around her waist.

He grins mischievously and slowly begins to untie robe, letting his fingers graze the sides of her breasts as he lowers it off of her shoulders. "just in case" he says his voice a little huskier than normal. her breathing becomes ragged as he pulls her robe completely off. It falls in a mess into the sink behind her. he reaches around her and runs the razor through the steaming water. His eyes twinkle as he hands the razor back to her. He presses himself closer to her, and she can feel him through his faded qudditch robes.

"You shouldn't do that," she whispers as she run the blade down his cheek again. Draco grins mischievously and takes the razor from her again to rinse it.

"Shouldn't do what?" he asks as he presses himself against her. He gives the razor back to her and then runs his fingers against her breast. Her nipple hardens at his soft touch, and she exhale softly as she runs the razor a third time down his cheek.

She turns and rinses the blade, shivering slightly when Draco begins to push her robe off of her thighs. "What are you doing?" she asks as she watchs him place his hands in the waist of her shorts. she lift herself off the counter slightly as he pulls them down slowly to her ankles. "Living dangerously," he says softly as he pulls her shorts completely off, dropping them on our pile of discarded clothes. His hands run up the length of her legs slowly. He reaches for the button of his quidditch pant, Before she can stop herself she brushes his hands away, replacing them with her own.

she lick her bottom lip and begin to undo the buttons, teasing him with her thumb as she slowly make her way down to the last button. she runs her hands along his waist and around to his ass under his pants, taking both cheeks in her hands and squeezing firmly pulling him closer before hooking her hands into his pants and shoving them down.

Draco steps out of his pants and kicks them across the room. her ankles hook behind his back again as he reclaims his spot between her legs. she moans at the feel of him against her lace knickers. Draco picks the razor back up and puts it into her hand. She closes her eyes and moans again as he rubs himself firmly against her. "Shave me, Hermione" he says softly as his fingers run down the valley between her breasts and land on the fabric covering her.

she opens her eyes and exhale slowly. she presses one hand against Draco's hard chest as she runs the razor down the other side of his face. "Merlin…Draco," she whimper as his fingers move the thin piece of lace away from her and he begins to rub circles . she rinses the razor and return it to his face, leaving a line of smoothness as she shaves another long slow line down to his chin.

she turn to rinse the blade, and Draco reaches behind her with one hand and unhooks her bra. her breath hitches in her throat as he pulls her bra off and drops it to the floor. she looks down at him and moans as he takes one of her nipples into his mouth and gently sucks. His eyes lock with hers as she watches him explore her breasts with his mouth, leaving a trail of shaving cream along his path.

she reluctantly push his chest with her hand and force him to stand back up. He grins sheepishly and uses his free hand to wipe the cream off her breasts as his other hand continues its gentle tortuous assault .

She drops the razor into the sink and tilt her head back and moans. Draco's hands leave her body as he pulls his boxers down to his ankles. He doesn't give her the chance to change her mind as he enters her slowly, carefully and stops. He reaches into the sink and grabs the razor. He places it back into her hand He runs his tongue along her lips and then whispers, "Finish, Hermione."


	2. Chapter 2

she shakes her head and says, "I can't…I'll slit your throat." He places his hand on top of her as she hold the razor. "I trust you not to. " he says as he brings her hand to his throat. she can feel her fingers shaking as he releases her hand and begins to move slowly…gently. "Fuck…Draco," she groans as she shaves a line up his Adam's apple. she rinse the razor and return it to his neck.

"You're so beautiful," Draco says softly as he continues to move inside her. His thumb finds her and he presses oh so slightly. she jumps and nicks his flesh with the blade. "Shit," she mutter as she turn and rinse the blade again. her breathing is ragged as she quickly tries to finish shaving him before she loses all control of her body. Draco continues rubbing her with his thumb as she make another smooth row along his throat. Rinse. Repeat. Rinse. Repeat, she tell herself in an effort to distract from the throbbing between her legs. she make a final pass along his throat and drop the razor into the sink. she grab the towel next to her and tenderly wipe the remnants of shaving cream from his face. her fingers touch the gash in his neck and he winces as his movements become more forceful. she tangles her hands in his hair and bring his face to her own. she runs her hands along his soft smooth cheeks and moan as he picks her off of the counter and pushes himself harder into her. He presses his lips against hers and kisses her softly as he fucks her senseless.

her heart feels like it is going to beat right out of her chest as Draco lowers her to the ground and pushes her onto her back. He climbs on top of her and wraps her legs around his waist as he lays his body on top of hers. "merlin, Granger" he groans into her ear before kissing his soft lips on her neck. He blazes a hot trail along her neck and down her breasts as he enters her again. her body starts to shake, and she can feel herself building. "So close," she whispers as her fingers tangle in his hair. He looks up at her and smiles, bringing his face back up to hers. He runs his tongue against her lips and forces his way into her mouth. Their tongues dance as she press her hands on his cheeks, relishing the feel of his smooth skin. "Oh..fuck," she moan as her body begins to take over. she closes her eyes and bites her bottom lip. Draco lifts himself up slightly and pounds into her as she loses control. she body starts to shake and she scream out his name. "Draco! Merlin," she moans as she writhers beneath him. He bends forward and takes a nipple into his mouth and bites it. She screams his name again and wrap her legs tightly around his waist as he licks and kisses and gently bites her. Draco moans and moves harder into her one last time before coming to his own peak. "Oh, Hermione…" he says softly as he lays his body on top of hers. they both lay breathless for a moment before she push him off of her. He rolls over onto his back, and she turns onto her side to face him.

"That was…" she begin to say.

"Mind-blowing?" he interrupts with a cocky smile as he wipes a hand across his sweaty forehead.

"I was going to say stupid. I seriously could have killed you." she run her finger along the gash in his throat again. Draco laughs and grabs her hand. He places it on his cheek.

"I'm glad you didn't kill me," he teases. "But I could have sworn I almost saw Heaven for a moment there." He winks at her and pulls her on top of him. She giggles as she sits up and straddle his waist. she runs her hands along his face. Draco places his hands on her thighs and smiles at her.

"All better?" he asks her as she runs her thumb along his bottom lip.

"Much," she smiles.

"no more scruffy Malfoy?" he asks running his hands up her thighs to hold her hips.

"no more scruffy Malfoy" she looks down at his hands on her "so….. what now"


End file.
